


Private Logs

by RogaZora



Category: Battleborn (Video Game)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Galilea (Battleborn) mention, Gen, Invasion of Privacy, Mentioned Benedict (Battleborn), No ships (may change later), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Other, Personal ramblings of an OC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2018-09-16 19:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 7,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9287450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogaZora/pseuds/RogaZora
Summary: This work of fiction details the log entries of a UPR private during the Varelsi crisis in Battleborn. - It can’t be just the Battleborn fighting for Solus, right? - People are still fighting for the last star and at long last a movement has been created to unite the factions against a common foe. So how does a common soldier fare in this chaos?(In other words: Author writes their first ever fanfic instead of studying for an exam)





	1. Log entry Nr. 1: Encryption Detected

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of what the logs of my imaginary private would be like. After the destruction of her home star and planer Lakan, she joined the UPR, like so many others, in order to fight Rendain and his forces. Happens some time after Panarch and follows (very) loosely the story of the game. This is my first ever story, so advice and criticisms are welcome.

UPR LOGBOOK

II USER: [ERROR: ENCRYPTION DETECTED]

II SUBJECT: [ERROR: ENCRYPTION DETECTED]

II DATE: y.19958 d. [ERROR]

(Audio log attached. Transcript below.)

If you’re hearin’ this I gotta commend you. You’ve got skills breaking the encryption. This little device I got makes it real hard for you fellas to listen to my logs. Or, at least, it should… 

(Muffled) _Things a girl’s gotta do to hide her diary._

Anyway, on to my, uh, log? Here’s hoping no one’s actually listening, I dunno. It’s been a few weeks since Captain Ghalt, though guess it’s just Ghalt now, sent out the call to arms. Glad to know I’m not the only one who “defected” from the UPR to focus on the real threat. Think I saw some EX-UPR hotshots walkin’ around. Freakin’ Montana, that Oscar Mike guy- fun dude, a little weird, but hell of a fighter…. Let’s see… OH! There was Earnest of all people! Birds? And, uh, Galilea!!! 

(User proceeds to release a high pitched noise.)

I can’t believe I’m in the same place as THE Wraith of Bliss!

(More high pitched noise) 

_Note: Send maintenance to check area in case of broken glass._

(User clears her throat)  
Ok, well.. um. Things are still a bit hectic around the ship here. With more people coming in even us regular troops have been ordered to help make arrangements. Places to sleep, maintenance jobs, et cetera, ya’ know? Our forces are still on the small side, but we’re getting there. The higher-ups just gotta organise some stuff, like always.  
Oh, and just coz we left the UPR doesn’t mean our trainin’s stopped. Ghalt and the others have us goin’ through a bunch of the same old exercises as we did before the Call.  
Makes sense, right? Gotta be in top shape to kick those Varelsi butts back to the Void or, er, wherever they come from. Another dimension? 

(User releases an audible sigh)

Heard the fight hasn’t been going as well as we’d hoped though. But I’m confident the Captain’s gonna steer us in the right direction! We’ve all been working our butts off and I know we have a chance!  
(Alarm ringing)

S#/%! Break’s over! Uh… Log off. Talk to ya’ later, when I get back! Maybe. BYE!

[END OF TRANSCRIPTION]

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Shutting off the decryption program, a lone figure reclined in her chair. 

‘Not what I had expected.’

Usually, alerts of illegal encryption programs within the ship were potential signs of an enemy infiltrator reporting to their superiors and covering their tracks. Which is exactly what the former spy-mistress was afraid of when the advanced security systems she set in place alerted her of the use of foreign encryption and masking programs. She did not expect it to simply be some new recruit going to, admittedly, great lengths to keep her personal logs private. 

‘Although, just in case…’ 

Perhaps it was merely paranoia that urged her to mark all future logs from this particular recruit, but she did not remain in her position in the Jennerit empire by letting even seemingly innocent transitions go. If nothing else, she might let slip where she acquired her little gadget. Such tools would always come in handy.


	2. Log Entry Nr. 2: Shooting Range and Angry Birds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Batleborn's forces are growing. After all necessary preparations, training and planning, the fight for Solus begins. But before that, target practice and angering majestic eagles.

UPR LOGBOOK

II USER: [ERROR: ENCRYPTION DETECTED]

II SUBJECT: [ERROR: ENCRYPTION DETECTED]

II DATE: y.19958 d. [ERROR]

(Audio log attached. Transcript below.)

A new day, another 15 minute break. Heh. They really are runnin’ us ragged. But now at least word’s gotten around and more people are showing up to help. The UPR actually sent those “big shots” I mentioned a few days ago. I just figured they ran like the rest of us… guess I was wrong. Whatever.

And news is we get to keep our UPR ranks so we don’t count as defectors? I have no clue how the higher ups justify any of this, but… I’m kinda’ glad. Won’t have to deal with any crap. Though come to think of it, these logs are going to the UPR logsbooks still, so I guess that kinda confirms it. I’ll have to ask Nova about this next time I have maintenance or-

(User makes a disgusted noise)

- _monitor_ duty.

Anyway, went to the shooting range with a few of my squad mates today. To try and get used to the new rifle-models they issued out. Good guns. Stable, better accuracy. And the fire rate is great, but I dunno if it’s just mine, but I think they heat up a bit faster? Like, I use’ to be able to empty out two whole clips before they got a little warm. But that’s not really what I wanted to talk about today. 

What I wanted to talk about is…. I think I made one of the big shots mad at the range. The big Aviant guy. Benedict? Yeah…. I was shooting the target, minding my own business till he showed up. And I noticed his wing…. Oh boy, was that a bad thing. ‘Coz once I notice something interesting my mind does this thing where it goes a mile a minute, trying to figure out how that happened. And I guess he noticed me looking, because he turned his head and started yelling that his wing is “just fine! Mind your business!” But in, like, a really screech-squawky voice? Yeah… Bad day. Got the hell outta’ there quick.  


On a side note, you ever notice how some of the flyer Aviants, the ones that look like raptor birds, look all cool and regal and proud and stuff from the side. But then they turn their head and they just.. look so concerned? (Snort) Or really distressed?

(User starts laughing)

They look so dopey! I was tryin’ so hard not to laugh while he yelled at me!

(User keeps giggling for a short while)

So yeah, that’s pretty much all I wanted to say for now. I’ll talk some more later.

(End of Transmission)

Note: There is a file attached to the log with a note, reading: _Perry sent me this, said it's exactly what the guy looked like! And he's right! That's exactly it!!!_


	3. Log Entry Nr. 3: The Archive Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the Battleborn were busy escorting Chronicle around the Grove, their regular forces were tasked with holding Rendain's army back and with evacuation. Our private's squad unfortunately got the brunt of the attack. How are they holding up? Read and find out.

II USER: A6%gdw#(#E$.578

II SUBJECT: (##H*.567gE

II DATE: y.19958 d. ???

(Audio log attached. Transcript below.)

Hey, it’s been a while. 

(User has a coughing fit)

As you can probably hear, I’m… not doing so great. There was a battle. My squad and I were tasked with holding the line while Ghalt’s crew, the Battleborn they call themselves, did their thing on Ekkunar. The whole place was on fire. Jennerit troops all around. We were- 

(User has another coughing fit)

We were doing fine, till a freakin’ Varelsi portal opened up next to us. There was… nothing we could do. We were ordered to pull back, but… it was too late. Jenkins and Perry… shit. They’re still critical. I just barely got outta the way, before I got speared through the lung by a $#//%& Scaven. Next thing I know I’m in our tiny med bay. It was Lakan all over again. …Mission was a success at least….

(Extended silence)

I’m not… As soon as I’m cleared for duty again… I’m gonna re-do some of my training. Sgt. Igrin is organising a training regimen for new recruits. I can’t afford any mistakes. Or this $#/% will keep happenin’. I’m-

Oscar Mike: HEY EVERYONE! THE POETRY SLAM HAS BEEN MOVED TO THIS WEDNESDAY! ALSO-  
(Log has been terminated)

 

“- MY SQUAD AND I WISH YOU AND YOUR BROS A QUICK RECOVERY!”

“What the hell???” The only occupant of the room exclaimed as the door slid open and in ran a soldier in full regulation UPR armour. ‘I thought I locked the door. I’m sure I did!’ Fumbling with the controls of her personal logbook, the startled woman could only continue to stare at the uninvited clone as he continued with his barrage.

“You’re awake! Great! How’s it hanging? I heard your team got the worst of it during the attack on Ekkunar.” 

“Er…” 

“Badass! We’ll see you at the slam!” And with that he sauntered out of the room, leaving behind an utterly confused private.


	4. Log Nr. 4: Light Duty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wounds are healed, however the recovery period is still ongoing. Therefore our private has, begrudgingly, been assigned light duty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, exam month is right around the corner and I've been swamped with essays and other such uni work. Meaning, I'm only going to get busier from now on, so I'm not sure how much time I'll have to write more chapters. I'll try to keep it up with at least one or two chapters a week, since I rather enjoy writing this story.  
> Reviews and comments are appreciated- and if you find any mistakes I might've missed, please tell me :)

UPR LOGBOOK 4

II USER: W4#rub/

II SUBJECT: %PSL4m ??? 

II DATE: y.19958 d. 

(Audio log attached. Transcript below.)

I’m finally healed enough to get back to work. 

And I didn’t get monitor duty – thank the stars- but I _did_ get assigned to taking care of the minions in the lower decks, because of my previous experience in taking care of the little guys. Starting tomorrow, I’m in charge of their general maintenance, upgrades and stuff. Light duty till the next big mission to kick Rendain’s a$$. 

Oh, and I went to that poetry slam on Wednesday… it was… actually pretty fun. The group was smaller than I expected, considering how that Mike guy went on and on 'bout it. I think he went through the whole ship, announcing the slam. He heh. I didn’t bring any of my own poems to the slam, _obviously_. Said I was just there to observe, before I decide if I was gonna stick around. A lotta’ the guys had some good stuff though. The Sgt. that organised the slam had a funny one about kicking a thrall in the throat. And there was the one about Mike’s hate for spiders! Jeeesh, never thought I’d relate to the guy, but surprise, surprise… Apparently this one was a reprise of a poem he wrote before. Wonder why he never took off his helmet though, the rest of us did. 

Right, you didn’t see- I just shrugged my shoulders. Speaking of shoulders, I can’t wait till I can use the shooting range again. Nova has the best targeting programs, did I mention that? I don’t think I did. As long as I don’t run in to Benedict again, I think he’s still mad at me. If he isn’t,…. still don’t want to risk it.

(User sighs)

Huh, I’ve been doing a lot of sighing lately. No wonder though. Jenkins and Perry are doing ok now, thanks to that weird doctor lady that joined. Jenkins is gonna’ need a new arm by the way. They gave him a standard model for now, because the newer ones need a lot of resources to acquire. Perry on the other hand just needs some more rest and then he’s on light duty like me. Knowing his luck he’ll be tasked with janitor duty or something. Man, I’m glad they’re ok. The rest of the squad can’t wait for us to see each other again. Especially now that since Captain Ghalt got more people to join his Battleborn there’s not that much room aboard Nova anymore. Some of the other squads got moved into other ships from what I’ve heard, which explains why it was so quiet lately. Heh. As quiet as it can get, with the rogues from the Detritus Ring around. 

Hmm, I still have some technical data to go through before my shift. I should get on that so I’ll talk to ya’ later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Dancing lessons, emotional counselling and.... strange noises coming from the walls?


	5. Log Entry Nr. 5: Dancing Minions, Upgrades and weird noises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day with the minion bots goes better than expected. It would've been even better, were it not for a peculiar sound coming from an unidentified source. The curiosity of our private will drive her up the wall, won't it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took waaaay longer to write than it had any right to, considering how short it is. Honestly, I keep gaining so much more respect for other fanfic writers than I already had.

UPR LOGBOOK 

II USER: [ERROR]

II SUBJECT: [ERROR]

II DATE: y.19958 d.[ERROR]

(Audio log attached. Transcript below.)

Ok, I didn’t think I was gonna have as much fun at my new post,… but I was dead wrong! Oh. My. Gosh. The minion bots are so adorable! Kinda’ makes you think about their unavoidable fate to either die in battle, get shot to pieces by the Jennerit or to be sacrificed to MINREK and be recycled into… I don’t know- a bicycle. 

... ANYWAY… Nova told me that one of the bots was **“acting erratically”** and that basically I had to fix it. And get this: **it was dancing!** And one of them was kinda’ making a beat like sound… Like, you know… beat boxing? It was so cute I just stood there and watched them for at least five minutes. 

So Bob, that’s the dancing one- apparently they choose their names-, got all worried and… I couldn’t just go and delete whatever subroutine was making them act this way! I’m not sure how it happened, but I ended up showing him some dance moves. Don’t ask. The little guy’s a pretty good dancer for a blade bot. I mean, it… he?... can’t do much other than spin around and bob up and down. Still. The boom bot on the other hand, she’s called Cassidy, wants to be a singer. How cute is that? Definitely made my day. A yeah, it was also really funny trying to explain all this to Nova. She doesn’t get it, but as long as it doesn’t impede the bots from “dying a grizzly death for our cause”- her words, not mine- then it’s OK.

Yeesh I feel like I just had a conversation with ISIC. Ugh.

Most of the upgrades I was supposed to give the minions are done, by the way. I just need to calibrate a Shield Drone’s shields and guns, her name is Mandy, and most of my work will be done. Then I’ll just be doing routine check-ups to see if the upgrades took alright. Hmm, there’s a minion though, that keeps making a high pitched noise. I can’t figure out which one, because whenever I start walking across the room it gets quiet. And the sound is weird, like, high pitched? And short and… I don’t know, kinda’ like-

(User makes sound)

-Yeah, kinda’ like that. It almost reminds me of a lamb, only a much higher pitch. Meh, I’ll find it eventually. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of feel bad for the minion bots. They just want to live, dance, be happy.... Instead they get ground up or blown up. Except for G3orge3, he's all about the shooting and exploding stuff.


	6. Log Entry Nr. 6: Noise-makers and insanity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now to find out where that damned mi-, uh,... I mean _racket _... is coming from.__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's a bit of an experiment in what it'd be like if I wrote stuff other than audio log transcripts, or whatever you'd call my previous chapters. I might do chapters like this in the future, but I think I'll stick to logs for the most part. We'll see.
> 
> Also, thank you SO much to everyone who left a kudos! It's humbling to know that there's people out there who actually read what I wrote and liked it.

II USER: [?]

II SUBJECT: [Are these supposed to be words?]

II DATE: y.19958 d. [How inappropriate]

(Audio log attached. Transcript below. Note: Log is formed out of several fragmented entries. )

I keep hearing it. It’s getting annoying. _Beyond_ annoying. Maddening. And no one believes me. I asked Nova about it. She said I was imagining things.

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

The bots are denying its existence. I tried bribing a few. Said I’d give them a nice wax coating on their armour. They didn’t respon- SHHH! You hear that?

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

I heard it. It was right here. I’m not gonna lose it! I’ve been listenin’ to this _infuriating_ racket for days!  
(Device picking up sounds of shuffling about, presumably the user moving around with the recorder)

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Thought I heard something. Turned out to be just Mike in the halls, he was calling someone. If he scared the noise-maker I’m going to- (Redacted for reader safety)!!!

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Shhh!!! Stop beeping you f#(/% box! I’m trying (Unintelligible whispering)…  
There. Phew, finally moved that panel out of the way. It’s in the walls. I figured it out. It’s in her- uh, right. The sounds are coming from within this ‘ere panel under on the floor…. Or they’re coming from the vent, but there’s no way I can get to there. Too high up. Now… just gotta keep quiet. 

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

You hear that? Huh?  
(A short, high pitched sound is heard through the device’s audio receiver)

I knew I wasn’t crazy. I was right. I haven’t moved an inch in…. 3 hours and 47 minutes. Huh, no wonder I can’t feel my legs. Whatever-

(A short, high pitched sound is again heard in the recording)

-My shift ended hours ago, so I decided to investigate. I figured out that the sounds weren’t coming from the minions. Well, confirmed it. They were coming from-

(End of transcription. Log terminated)

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

 

Immediately at hearing someone approaching the cargo bay’s doors, the occupant quickly shut off their recording device and attempted to get up, only to end up falling over in pain.

“Hey, ah, anybody in here? I’m looking for- “

“Au, auch, auch aaaa!”

“Wow!” said the visitor as he rushed over to the fallen private, while she futilely tried to move. “You OK there, buddy?”

“Yeah, just… my legs… asleep, aaah damn it.” She replied, with soft hisses of pain interrupting her speech every now and again. Nodding in understanding, the giant picked her up and helped her stand by holding her up by her shoulders. “You uh, think you can stand?”

“Yeah, thanks. Gimme a minute, my legs still tingle.”

“Kinda’ like standing in an ant hill.” He said, chuckling.

“Heh, exactly. I think I’m good. Thank you-“ _‘Shit, he’s huge! …. That’s what she said. Fuck, shut up, he’s talking!”_

“—Montana, I don’t think we’ve been properly introduced.” And with that he let go of her, but still remained cautious in case her legs gave out from under her. 

“Uh, private [—]. I served in Sgt. Leighton’s squad for most of my career.” Instinctively, her right hand moved over to where her scar was hidden under her shirt. It seemed to ache at the brief memory of her last deployment. 

“Riiight,” He nodded his fascinatingly small head “you guys took the brunt of the attack back on Ekkunar. That was a nasty fight, eh? Um, huh, listen I don’t mean to be rude, but I was actually looking for something. Think you could help me out?”

With a brief glance at the opened wire panel in the floor, she thought it over. “Well, I’m off duty, so I’ve got time, but I was kind of in the middle of something. Depends on what you need help with, will it be quick?” 

“Oh sure, I just- “

MAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUW

“...”

“…”

“YOU HEARD THAT TOO, RIGHT? I’M NOT THE ONLY ONE?!!!” she screamed and pointed at the morale officer.

“Wha-“

“I’M NOT CRAZY! _YOU’RE_ CRAZY!”

Immediately the giant began to slowly back up with his arms raised in a placating manner. “Now just calm down, bud, I heard it. It’s, uh, kind of why I’m here.”

“Wait, you are? Well what is it? What’s the noise-maker really? Where is it coming from?” Her volley of questions continued, not even allowing Montana to answer any of them. The only thing that managed to finally quiet the soldier’s questions was another drawn out and incredibly loud:

MAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW.

Silence, finally. With a shake of his head, Montana peered into the vent, which was about his eye level on the wall, through the horizontal panel slats. There was obviously something in the vents. If he looked from the right angle he could see a small shape in the dark. 

“What are you- “

Screeeeeeeeeatch, and off the panel went, ripped off with ease thanks to the gunner’s massive strength. Now all that was left was to get whatever was in there out of the vent. Luckily at that moment the bay doors opened. 

“Hey Montana, you find the thing we’re not supposed to name yet? I’ve been looking everywhere and she, uh, it’s …. What’s going on?” 

“Mike! Good thing you’re here! I found-“ He was immediately cut off as a creature shot out of the vent and barreled straight at Oscar Mike right into his arms.

Mraoooooooooooooooooooooo-

“Sasha! There you are I was worried sick” he said hiccuping. “I’m so glad you’re alright!” And now he was practically sobbing. From joy, of course. 

As Mike almost suffocated the creature with hugs, Montana took a quick glance at the private, who stood completely forgotten during these moments. Confusion and shock were unmistakable in her expression. It was then that Montana remembered that one important rule on board Nova, or any UPR military vessel: **No pets allowed.**

“Oh boy, listen [—]… I know this is all a surprise and I know how it looks, but could you keep what just happened here a secret? I know it’s kind of against the rules-“

“I’m going to stop you right there. You mean to tell me, that the noise-maker, the thing that’s been driving me up the proverbial wall! …Was a _cat_?! Of all the… –wait, that _is_ a cat right? It looks like a cat?” she said in a mix of fury and frustration which soon were replaced by curiosity as she examined the “cat” being smothered by a still crying Mike clone. 

“Yeah that’s definitely a cat. Why do you…” and then it dawned on him “Ooh, you’ve never actually seen one, have you?”

It was not unheard of. Many animals that used to be common on certain planets were only known through hearsay on others. Some of the more conventional pets, like dogs, which used to be all over the galaxy, were replaced by other species (usually native to the settled planet). Come to think of it, he hadn’t seen a real dog until he first went off planet in his late teens. Everyone back home had grossian manebacks, which were kind of like dogs. If dogs were bears. Bear-dogs. Wasn’t he forgetting something important? He was broken out of his thoughts by the private’s reply.

“Not really, I mean my great-grandma had one, so I saw _pictures_ of a cat.” She still hasn’t looked away from the spectacle that is Oscar with his cat. It seems his sobs have calmed down a bit. “I’m not going to report you guys, if that’s what you’re worried about. But I _will_ demand compensation for a week’s worth of torment!” She had suffered for seven whole days and, damn it, she was getting something for it, that much was certain.

Her words seemed to have calmed the gunner’s worry, at least for the moment. With a sigh of relief he turned to his friend, who had gone from crying to petting his cat and feeding it treats. Come to think of it, being Solus-knows-where for the past week must have left the cat starving. 

“Maybe we, uh, should go somewhere where people can’t just walk in all willy-nilly like. Don’t wanna’ blow our cover.” 

“And I’m sure the cat hasn’t eaten anything in days. You guys should give it something to eat.” It seems the private had been thinking the same thing. So now, they’ll have to move on to the hard part of relocating to Mike’s room without anyone noticing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments and criticism are appreciated. Generally anything that'd help me improve. :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How many cats does Mike have? How have they not been discovered by Ghalt? What else has been happening in the cosmos and -slightly- more in this chapter!

UPR LOGBOOK 7  
II USER: [These random numbers are getting tiresome.]  
II SUBJECT: [Who even writes programs like this?]  
II DATE: y.19958 d. [Why even bother to encrypt the date?]

Audio log attached. Transcript below, as always.)

Cats. Cats everywhere, cats here, there, I don’t know where else. The engines too, probably… Hopefully not! Jeez. 

Turns out Mikey-boy has not one, but THREE kitties running around. Well, not exactly runnin’ around, more like… in his room. Well… two actual cats and one cat-like thing he rescued form that spider-infested planet. But apparently once in a while they sneak out. Or, little Ms Noise-maker does. She’s a crafty old cat who seems ta’ like exploring, like, a whole lot. No clue how she got in the vents though, she’d been stuck in them for almost a week. Oscar Mike and Montana ‘ave been sneaking her as much water and food as they can to get her back in shape. Mike said, uh, more like sobbed, how she used to be all fat an’ fluffy. I dunno’, she seems like a normal cat to me now, as far as I can judge, having seen all of 4 cats in my life now. She’s meant to be one of the bigger cat breeds, a veggie? Woogie? Weegie? Something ridiculous. Her fur makes her look like a giant fluff ball, matted though it is. The other one is a common mix breed house cat though, black and white. She’s like, a quarter of Noise-maker’s size! Even with her being so skinny now!

And no clue what the cat-monster’s supposed to be, and neither do Mike and Montana. It's about the same size as Noize-maker, but thinner. And it doesn't have fur. It's got funny long ears, almost like a bunny, and it's tail is really thin and scale-y. Kinda creepy lookin'. Of course, Mike insists that it's adorable. 

I’m just glad there’s no meowing anymore. That was... yeah, that was horrible. I can finally get back to the soothing sounds of the engines, lights and occasional robot beeps. G3orge1 and G3orge2 –how unimaginative can sentries get?- have been asking me how the cats are doing all day, by the way. I’m starting to wonder if EVERY bot is in on the whole cat thing. They seem fond of ‘em enough. Or maybe it’s just the spider sentries. I dunno. The spider sentries AND Nova. 

(User mutters unintelligibly. Presumably swearing.)

A whole week, and Nova didn’t even bother ta’ tell me anything! I thought we had something, damn it! I thought we were friends, but noooo… My mental health is just a game.

(Loud and long sigh)

I really need to have a chat with her about that. I _get_ that she’s got an agreement with Montana about not snitching, but seriously. Not cool.

On another note, a buddy of mine from the UPR made contact with me, as discretely as he could. It was mainly a quick update on what’s been going on over there. More and more colonies are getting overrun so the UPR is stretched thin. No one in the lower ranks is sure if they’ll be able to help with Solus when the time comes. It’s not just the colonies either anymore. Ships, commercial and otherwise, ‘ave been getting attacked by pirates like crazy too and the UPR doesn’t have the forces to deal with ‘em. They’re even attacking ships close to the Detritus Ring! Used to be, no pirate was crazy enough to get within a 100 light years of the DR, ‘coz the rogues always swarmed out like angry varsects around their nest. Desperate times…  
At least my friends from the other squads are doing ok. They’ve been assigned to different commanders now, so I don’t know if I’ll see them on my team again one day. I miss ‘em already. 

Bah, I better get back to my cat care manual. I need ‘ta take my mind off of this depressing crap. Look at those kitten pictures. And then I gotta start lookin’ at the upgrades Madam Hemsworth gave the blade bots. Why she thinks giving them floating swords on TOP of their blade arms is a good idea, I don’t know. _“They’ll look so darling, dancing along the battlefield”_ she said. Am I the only one who thinks she might have a few screws loose? She might look sane standing next to her crazy botler, but there’s definitely something up in her head. Think my free time is gonna get cut by half at this point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I've been absent for longer than expected, mainly due to my exams and some real-life stuff that came up. I'm really sorry about that.  
> Specific notes about this chapter:  
> -Varsects are based on the Varkid monsters in the Borderlands series. (Mostly because I'm an unimaginative lazy butt, who can't come up with their own monsters)  
> \- The cat creature is actually a caniform, but it looks and acts cat-like enough that Mike can't tell the difference. (No one tell him!)


	8. Log Entry Nr 8: Frustrations Abound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Months have gone by since the incident and still no action. Our private has been feeling the stress of overwork, cabin fever and being denied active duty on the battlefield. As you can imagine, it's begun to take its toll.

UPR LOGBOOK 

II USER: [I think there’s an actual word this time! Oh, no wait. It’s just more gibberish.]

II SUBJECT: [You know it’s only a matter of time until I crack this?]

II DATE: y.19958 d. [Right?]

(Audio log attached. Same as always. Transcript below.) 

Ugh, I can’t feel my fingers! I’ve been knuckle deep in minion bot wires, trying to get some kinks out during their regular maintenance for the whole day. And tomorrow I can look forward to even MORE system updates, upgrades and all that bull. Not to mention the shooting range will have to be cleaned up and fixed, coz apparently one of the rogues went a little overboard. Seriously, when will I get reassigned to my usual duties? I’m not a tech monkey, I’m a freakin’ _soldier_! I figured I was supposed to help out with tech till they get more people on the team, but now they do and I’m still here. After what, 3 months?

Perry, Jenkins and I are fully healed now, thanks to the creepy Beatrix lady and Miss Alani. We should have been reassigned to different squads, put back into our own squad or _something_ by now. I don’t get why it’s not happening. On the up side, the ship’s gonna have a dojo upgrade soon. Jenkins hasn’t shut up about it for days now. I always wondered why we needed progressive bot armor alloy upgrades, or whatever they’re called, but now at least I have an answer ta’ one question. A badgillion more to go, heh.

Oh! And I now know what was wrong with my gun! The damn thing was defective like I thought. It was only after a sergeant back on Bliss had his gun barrel practically melt did they figure out something was up. Turns out, soma’ them came out of the assembly line with thinner chrome-lined barrels than mandatory, because- get this- **the manufacturers wanted to save a buck**. How f#/% as$#0/!sh can you get? We’re out there risking our lives, getting impaled by Varelsi, and… and… these idiots give us broken weapons? Damn right, I’m pissed! My squad almost got slaughtered like pigs!

(Angry exhalation)

If even one of my friends ‘ad died that day…

(Sigh)

I dunno. I’m tired and I’m angry. And I’m god damn disappointed. It’s the end of the world. Don’t people realise that? We literally have just one star in whole universe left, and these morons care more about making a profit. How’s profit gonna save you from eternal darkness? Huh? You tell me that? Are the Varelsi just gonna stop and go “ _oh hang on guys, this dude’s got dough! We can’t kill ‘im”_ ? I f#/ &g doubt that.

…  
…

I think I’ll go to what’s left of the shooting range. I need to blow off some steam or something’. And then I’m gonna sleep till my next shift. Or maybe break into Mike’s room and snuggle with his cats. 

Freakin’ Hell, it’s all going to s#/t ain’t it? Sometimes I think the rogues had the right idea. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, our girl has been feeling quite stressed as of late. The only solace she's had so far was helping Mike and Montana take care of the cats and some random dance offs with the minion bots.  
> It doesn't help that tensions on the ship have been rising, because everyone is holding their breath for what the next mission is going to be. The Battleborn still haven't decided on their next course of action.


	9. Log Entry Nr. 9: Temple Heebie-Jeebies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the Battleborn make heir way deeper into the Eldrid Temple in search of the Sentinel, our private and her teammates are tasked with defending the entry halls, so that the Varelsi and Jennereit forces don't come through and overwhelm them. They already have their hands (and flippers.... and talons?) full with the ones who teleport in,ON TOP OF the temple's defence mechanisms. They really don't need more coming in from the entrance itself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, uh,..... hm this is awkward. I'm not dead, if that's what you guys thought. Just really busy and... lacking any motivation for writing. I can't really promise that I'll be making more chapters of this, because it all comes down to if I have the inspiration for it and if I even have the time. I'll try to keep the story going, but... yeah.

II USER: [More broken code.]  
II SUBJECT: [Hurrah.]  
II DATE: y.19958 d. [This is annoying.]

(There’s an audio log. Here’s the Transcript. Again.)  


I think I’ve about a couple a’ minutes, so I’ll make this quick. Whatever higher power is out there must’a heard me- Perry, Jenkins and I have been put into a new squad of 8 and have been put back on the field. Which is where I’m at right now, we’re supposed to hole up and hold the line, shoot any Jennerit and Varelsi and so on. All while the Battleborn get busy with retrieving some giant Eldrid super-weapon.  


So far we’re doin’ good, buuuut we’ll see if luck decides to bend us over again. No. Wait. Happy thoughts, girl, think happy thoughts.  


(Sigh)  


This Eldrid magic stuff is really giving me the creeps. I know they’re supposed to be this advanced civilisation who harnesses the powers of Nature and Technology and yadda yadda…. But it’s all voodoo to me. I mean have you seen some of these traps? Call me superstitious if ya’ want, this place is clearly cured or somethin’ ! I feel like we’re in one a’ those old Adriana Joenns holo-vids.  


(Pause)  


I never should’a gone to movie night, huh? They got me all freaked out now! And by the looks of my team, Perry and the new guy, Rio, I’m not the only one. It’s kind of a comforting thought, knowing you’re not the only one scared s#/%less of this weirdo temple thingy.  


(Pause)  


I could’a sworn I hear the walls talk just now. Ghalt’s heroes better hurry up, the Varelsi are on their way and it’s only a matter of time before they swarm through here like they usually do, if one of us doesn’t lose it first.  
This’ll definitely be a mission I’ll drink to forget.


	10. Log Entry Nr. 10: Temple Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Private gets some free time after the big fight at the Eldrid Temple.

II USER: [Stuff.]  
II SUBJECT: [Things.]  
II DATE: y.19958 d. [Words that don’t mean anything.]

(You know the drill by now)

Is it working? Hang on…. (click) Ok, that should’a fixed it. 

Hi, it’s been 3 days since my last log. Sorry ‘bout that Diary. Something messed with the insides of my terminal –probably Mike’s cat- which _somehow_ made my integrated mic not work. Stiiill trying to wrap my head around that… anyway, mission was a partial success. We held the line, no one died, but the Battleborn had to destroy the giant space-elf robot… thingy. Is it bad to call them space-elves? I know Melka calls herself that sometimes, but she’s usually angry when she does that. And no WAY am I brave/dumb enough to ask her. Guess I’ll have to look it up. Hm.

Back to the re-cap. Remember how I said we were on edge in the temple ‘cos of the spooky stuff happening? Well… things got a little out of hand. We all started hearing voices, but uh, we left that out of our official reports. Knowing Ghalt, he’d send us to go see a psychologist. Or at least try, even tho’ Nova doesn’t have one on board. Maybe we should get one though? I know some folks on the ship that could use the help. Like Rio. Poor, poor Rio. I think a nice chat with Miss Alani would help 'im. She kinda has a way of calmin' people, you'know? Like a warm blanket and grandma's herb-tea during a flash freeze after a major storm. Hey, maybe _she'd_ make a good ship-psych! [Speaker laughing] Now back to cool stuff!

What happened was, that since the Jennerit thralls couldn’t break our line, they started teleporting in a bunch of Varelsi as back-up. They used their usual tactics, you know, with Skulks and regular Chargers on the front lines and three jumpin’ Scavens here and there. Finally got to avenge my squad by taking all of ‘em down myself, hehe. 

_But_ then they ‘ported in a Channeler, which made things a biiit more difficult. See, its attacks are great at scatterin’ us. You either move out of the splash zone or get hit. So naturally, we scattered and tried to take it out ASAP from a distance. Rio, thanks to all the creepy stuff got so spooked by the temple he charged the Varelsi Channeler and _bludgeoned_ it with his gun! It worked, but it gave the whole team a collective heart attack. It was also extremely bada$$. That part was definitely in the report. 

[short laugh]

So that was what happened on the mission. The next two days were pretty much spent by me trying to fix this terminal and enjoying some leisure time. It’s been nice and according to Cpt. Ghalt, we won’t be reachin’ our next destination in another week. So… I guess I’ll have some spare time after my shifts? I should ask the guys if they want to hang out and maybe check up on the bots a bit. I miss them.


	11. Log Entry Nr. 11: Talk about leisure time

II USER: [Ok, I know this is just random code because of the encryption]  
II SUBJECT: [But how DARE you say that about my non-existent mother!!!]  
II DATE: y.19958 d.

(Transcript below. Why are we still doing this again?)

Okay, so that leisure time we were promised? Or well, that I assumed we were gonna get? We got training. Whoopdy do. I mean, I appreciate any chance I git at getting’ stronger an’ all. But I gotta draw the line somewhere. Draw the line in the sand… Say what I’m willin’ to put up with and f˘(% the rest.

Huh, I’ve been cursin’ a lot lately. Gonna have to stop that, try to tone it down. [Muttered] Ain’t professional.

Anyways …at least we don’t spend all day training and stuff. We did get the evening part of the day cycle and most of the night cycle to ourselves. So bunch’a the other privates organised game night whenever there’s no movie night scheduled. Sadly, no poker games. Not since the Rouge leader pocketed all of capt. Ghalt’s credits in a game of poker. Now I don’t mean A rogue leader. I mean THE Rogue leader. The freakin’ Valkyrie joined up. The game’s been banned ever since. Total bummer. Though between you an’ me? (Whispering) I heard that it’s actually coz Reyna’s been hounding the capt’n for a round of 1v1 strip poker. 

[Laughter] 

And apparently, she’s been with us for a while, but with being’ a low ranking private and either training, fixin’ machines or fightin’, there’s not much chance o’ me running into the big shots, unless it’s during these ‘recreational group activities’ as Nova calls ‘em.   
Aaand another thing I wanted to mention, before I forget, all the minions can dance now. All of ‘em.

Not just the bladed minion bots anymore. Now I don’t know if someone’s been messing with their programming or nothin’ but it seems a bit suspicious, ya’ know? The “no fun allowed” switch always activated in the bigger bots whenever they tried to access the “dance” subroutines and that triggered a whole other set of programming that conflicted with the original, which caused the warring to overheat all of the- uh, um, well they went kablooey is what I’m tryin’ ta say.

I’m soo glad that doesn’t happen anymore. We’ve got a whole lower deck full of big spiders an’ all. If they blew up coz someone started a dance battle we’d all be floatin’ in the dark of space. Ugh. Trust me when I say, that’s a sucky way ta’ go.   
One other thing I need to talk about is that our poor darlin’ Rio is now a bit of a celebrity among the crew. Or at least among us lower ranks. Heh, big shots prolly do the stuff Rio did every fight, but for us lowbies? He was hard core! Even if he was scared witless outta his stars damned mind. I’m glad were gonna be on the same team next mission. Seems we’re headed back over to Bliss for somethin’. 

[END OF TRANSCRIPTION]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know it’s been… a ridiculous amount of time since I updated. I’d stopped playing Battleborn shortly after the previous chapter was up because of a lack of spare time and when I considered coming back, the game was sadly breathing its last. I will try to finish this story though, I don’t plan on abandoning it. But it will be hard. I suppose I’ll have to refresh my memory on what happened in the game’s story – hopefully that will give me some needed inspiration. It's a good thing the game has it's own single-player story.


	12. Log Entry Nr. 12: Easy Livin'

II USER: [Still nothing]  
II SUBJECT: [Nada]  
II DATE: y.19958 d.

(I suggest you grab some popcorn for any future log files, trust me on this. Enjoy the transcript below)

[Muttering] Let me just get this to work- there we go! Phew, I almost thought I’d lost ya. It’s now the second week in our travel time to Bliss, which means we’ll be there soon. Gotta admit, part of me wants to know why we’re going back there, but the other part just wants to stay on the ship. Thank you to whoever told Ghalt about givin’ us all a bit of a bigger break after all those $#i! storms we had ta deal with. 

They’ve put minion maintenance and stuff in ISIC’s robotic hands for now, so I have more time anyways. Something about it being punishment for a stunt he pulled involving the air-lock, a hijacked hover chair and Kleese. 

I’ve still been going down there to visit the minions every once in a while. Not much has changed with’em though, so now news there. 

Been hangin’ out with Mike and Montana more too. If you call “Hi”s in the hallways and running into each other at the range as hangin’ out, which is how most of our meetings have been goin’ lately. The-beast- of-a- thousand-noises comes to visit me in my storage closet of a room too. I think she knows the air-vents by heart now, which makes keeping her and the others a secret so hard. When we’re not running into each other in the halls, Mike and I spend most of our time looking for the damn cats all over the ship. Montana too, when he has the time. And I mean all. over. the ship. We’ve been lucky so far. 

I admit though, Mike’s been acting a bit weird lately. He brought up my squad’s fight with the Scavens and the Rio incident. How cool that must’ve been, how he wishes he’d been there ta help and kick butt. But then he clammed up. We found his missin’ cat right after that, so I didn’t get the chance to ask him if he was ok. 

Anyway, he invited me to hang out with him, Montana and the cats next cycle. Didn’t say what we were gonna to tho’. I’m assuming it’s gonna be another cat-sitting sesh, so the little beasts don’t go runin’ around the ship again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do Mike’s cats have names? I haven't found anything online so I'll just give them some for now. I can always edit the right names in later.


	13. Log Entry Nr. 13: Kitty Play Date

II USER: [I think I cracked it!]  
II SUBJECT: [No, no… that was just another scrambled string of nothing]  
II DATE: y.19958 d.

(Transcript below)

Another day another entry. I spent most of the day with Mike and his cats. Gotta admit, it was a lotta fun, even though I have no idea how to deal with ‘em at the time. And there’s so many. If I didn’t know better, I’d think he was collectin’ any cat he sees on the planets we’ve been on. Montana couln’t make it though. Said he had some stuff with his minigun to take care of. So ya, it was just me, Mike and a gaggle of cats. Is it gaggle? I know it’s some weird word. Wait, lemme look it up.

[Typing sounds] Ok, so it’s a clowder of cats. Who comes up with these words?

Beh. Like I said, it was fun. The two calico kitties wouldn’t leave Mike alone coz his helmet kept reflecting light off it. Seems polishing it wasn’t such a -bright- idea. [Snort] The whole thing acted like a laser pointer and when Oscar tiled his head just right, it was SO shiny he ended up getting swatted by cat paws. I don’t think he knew that was gonna happen, he didn’t act like he did at least. Or he wouldn’t’ve polished it that much. I asked him about it, but he just said that “proper care of your military equipment is important”. Like, I get that. But I’m still confused why he didn’t take the helmet off at all. We were in his and Montanta’s room. Maybe he’s got some scars or somethin’ he doesn’t wanna show. A lotta soldiers have stuff like that. It took Sgt. Leighton months before he was comfortable enough with showin’ us all his back. Man, that was a nasty injury. [Muttered] Damn Varelsi. 

In any case I’m not gonna pressure him ‘bout it, I know better. 

As for the cats, I learned a LOT about them. Noise-maker is infinitely curious, but I already knew that. And it was Montana’s idea to call her Sasha- after one of the kittens he had when he was a kid- because they look alike. The two calicos are Mookie and Iz, they’re siblings and they love shiny things. The stripped one is called Bombshell, coz he found her playing with a discarded bombshell which almost gave him a heart attack. The black one with white socks’s named Sparta. She likes to attack shoes and havin’ er head scratched. The one whose fur is a big mix of black and orange-ish reds is Old Man Sam. Sam for short. He’s blind in one eye and just naps all day. Out of all a’ Mike’s cats, he’s the easiest one to deal with. [Laughter]. And the last one I swear isn’t a cat at all. Just looks and acts kind’a like one? For one it’s way colder to the touch than the other kitties and way more aggressive. Seems to like Oscar well enough though. I’ll just have to deal with the holes in my jacket’s sleeve by myself.

Hope we can do this again sometime. Mike seemed real happy I’d helped him out by keepin’ the beasties entertained. Makes me wonder what he’s gonna do with all of ‘em, can’t imagine him just retiring from the UPR and settl’ down someplace to take care of them.


End file.
